Problem: The product of two inches and the circumference of a circle, in inches, is equal to the circle's area. What is the length of the radius of the circle, in inches?
Answer: Let $r$ be the radius of the circle. The given tells us that $2\cdot2\pi r=\pi r^2$. Dividing by $\pi r$, we have $r=\boxed{4}$ inches.